Sun Angel
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Will invites Nico and his friends to his mother's fiancé's house to help prepare for the wedding. However Will's mother is a homophobe and is upset that Will chose being a doctor over his responsibilities to the family business. Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

Will pouted, his bottom lip quivering slightly. His bright blue eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears.

"How do you resist that face Nico? Even I want to just hug him and give him anything and I'm not even the one dating him!" Jason said.

Nico glanced over at Will. "No."

"Come on Nico. Please?" Will's pout deepened.

"No."

Annabeth laughed from Percy's lap. "What does he want anyways?"

Will pouted and looked down. "My mom is getting married to some stupid rancher in texas. She wants me to go down so I can meet him and his five daughters. Five daughters! I'm going to be the only boy there and it will be horribly dreadful. I've asked Nico to come with me and keep me company."

"No." Nico said again. "Not unless you plan to introduce me as your boyfriend."

Will hesitated at that. "Nico. My mom and her fiance aren't exactly open to gay relationships. I know my mom is still a bit racist and I don't even know how her fiance would react."

"So what?"

Will sighed and took a step towards Nico. His hand cupped the smaller boys face softly and he placed a chaste kiss on Nico's lips. "I love you."

Nico groaned and looked down. He knew he was losing this argument. "Fine." He grumbled.

Will grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay!"

"You suck," Nico grumbled.

"Not now Nico. I'll suck you later," Will said absentmindedly as he turned to the rest of the demigods that were there ignoring Nico's bright red face.

"What about you guys," Will put his puppy dog eyes back in place.

Percy felt his will crumbling, he elbowed Annabeth, "You tell him."

Annabeth took a deep breath, fully prepared to let Will down easily but her resolve disappeared once she saw him. "Okay, Percy and I will go."

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "You're not supposed to give in!"

"Sorry."

Will grinned and turned to Piper and Jason.

"Okay. It sounds fun!" Jason said happily. No puppy eyes needed. Piper nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Leo jumped up and raised his hand like a school child.

Calypso sighed. "No. I'd rather not spend more time in a deserted area."

"Come on. Everyone else is doing it."

"No Leo. Stop trying to control me!" With that Calypso got up and left the room.

Leo pouted sadly and looked down at his feet.

"We'll go too." Hazel said, wrapping an arm around Frank's waist.

Will smiled, "thanks guys. See Nico. They gave in immediately."

Nico raised an eyebrow at that. "That's because they haven't learned to say no to you."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

Piper and Hazel giggled at that.

"Great! Now all we need is to find Lou Ellen, Reyna and Cecil and we can go!"

"How are we getting there?" Percy asked.

"Nico can poof us there."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Nico said.

"Please?" The pout had returned.

Nico huffed. "Fine."

Will grinned. "You guys should pack. We'll leave in an hour."

Nico sighed as he watched everyone run off. He sighed when Will wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips against his forehead.

"You packed?" Will asked.

Nico sighed, "Yeah. I figured I would end up going with you in the end. Damn you and your puppy dog eyes."

"Thank you." Will grinned.

"Although, if you want to see what I packed you are more than welcome to go to my cabin."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that."

Nico couldn't help but smile as Will grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the Hades cabin. Will opened the door and pulled Nico inside. He smashed his lips against the Italians and grinned.

Someone cleared their throat. The two teens looked over and saw Hazel by her bed neatly putting folded clothes in a suitcase.

"Don't mind us. I'm just defiling your brother. I mean helping. Helping your brother. Pack. That's it…" Will looked around awkwardly.

"You're really bad at this," Nico said as he made his way to his bed. He pulled a suitcase out from under his bed and plopped it on the bed. "How long are we going to be there anyways?"

"Just until after the wedding or until someone gets hurt. Whichever comes first."

"That doesn't sound too promising."

"Trust me. Sometimes I want to punch my mom in the face because of half or the racist comments she makes but she's still my mom. Please just try to turn a cheek towards her. I apologize in advance." Will told Hazel.

Hazel sighed and offered him a smile. "Don't worry. I'm tough and if it does get out of hand I'll tell you."

Will smiled. "Great. I'm going to tell my mom how many people I'm bringing." Will pecked Nico on the lips before walking out of the cabin.

Nico sighed and sat on Hazel's bed.

"He's sweet," Hazel offered Nico a smile.

Nico just sighed though, "It's not that. It's his mom. I know he doesn't have the best relationship with her. She wanted him to come home instead of staying at camp over the summer. She wanted him to take over the family horse business or something but he wanted to be a doctor like his dad. I don't want him to be around her and I definitely don't want to see that either."

Hazel just smiled. "Put some faith in your boyfriend. He wants you to be there so you can support him. I know if my mom was here, no matter how many fights we had, I would want her to meet Frank. The person I care so deeply about."

Nico took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right."

Hazel giggled. "Now help me fold!"

xXxXx

"Everybody here?" Will asked as they crowded around Nico. Nico had everyone put their hand on him, no matter how awkward it was. Once he received all the nods Nico shadow traveled to Texas.

"Where are we?" Percy asked as he helped a now sleepy Nico onto Will's back. Nico wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his boyfriend.

"I don't know. I'll call Jules-Albert. Find me a car that would fit all of us and then wake me up." Nico mumbled as he dozed off.

Will chuckle lulled Nico to sleep.

Nico groaned as he was shaken awake. He glared as Will's annoyingly sunny hair came into view.

"Go away."

Will grinned, "Wake up baby. We got a car."

Nico groaned and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched before muttering some words. He focused on his power and Jules-Albert appeared.

"I can't believe your dad gave you a chauffeur," Cecil said.

"Are you kidding? Our dad spoils him." Hazel huffed.

"Don't say it like its a bad thing." Nico said as he climbed into the truck's front with Will. Everyone else was piled in the back. Will gave Jules-Albert the address before wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico smiled and rested against the older teen.

Nico watched silently as the beautiful yet empty scenery. It was lonely to look at. There was just so much nothingness.

"Look, a cow!" Will pointed at a small farm and grinned.

The ride was over too soon. Nico could have spent forever watching the nothingness in Will's arms. He sighed as Jules-Albert parked the car and saluted at Nico before disappearing. Nico sighed and waited for Will to open the door and help him down. The two of them went to the back and helped the rest of their friends down.

"This is it," Will whispered looking at the huge house. He frowned, "It's nicer than I expected."

Nico offered him a smile, "That's a good thing."

Will sighed and approached the front door. He knocked twice before backing away.

"Maybe no one's home." Will said hopefully.

Nico raised an eyebrow and rung the doorbell. A couple seconds later an elderly woman opened the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked squinting her eyes.

Will's eyes widened, "Maybe we have the wrong house. I don't know this woman."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. We're looking for . Does she live here?" Nico asked politely.

The woman paused. She turned and yelled, "Martha! There's a group of teens here to see you!" into the house.

A couple moments later a pretty middle aged woman appeared. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. What surprised the demigods the most though was her huge, pregnant stomach. Once she saw Will a smile crossed her face and soon the boy was wrapped in her death embrace.

"Mom, it's good to see you again." Will said as he pulled away.

Martha smiled and tapped Will's cheek affectionately.

"Oh, these are my friend from camp. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Cecil, Reyna, Lou Ellen and this is Nico."

"There's no way I'm going to remember all of that." Martha said dismissively. "Come on in. I want you to meet someone."

Will sighed at that. "You guys can go explore if you want." he said.

Percy nodded and urged the remaining demigods to follow him. He was going to set up a barrier for them to hide their scents from monsters. Nico stayed behind and nodded at Will in silent understanding.

Will led the son of Hades inside and the duo followed Will's mother to what Nico assumed was the diningroom.

"She's having a baby," Will said numbly.

"I thought you said your mom was really religious." Nico said.

"I thought she was."

Nico smiled at that.

"Will, sweetheart. This is my fiance Jed Parker. Jed, honey. This is my son Will."

Will stared at the man, unsure how to react.

"Nice to finally meet you. And who is this young man?" Jed offered them a smile.

"Nico di Angelo," Nico responded.

"Is that a hint of Italian I detect?"

Nico gave him a small smile, "I was born there."

"I know a bit of Italian myself. My best friend taught me some in high school. Lets see… Succhio dei cazzi . Mi piace anche fare sesso con pizza e cavalli." (I suck cocks. I also like to have sex with pizza and horses.)

Nico's eyes widened at that. "You what?" he asked scandalized.

"It means I suck at cooking and I like pizza and horses."

Nico shook his head slowly, "Non credo che il tuo amico era davvero tuo amico." (I do not think that your friend was really your friend.)

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just do me a favor and never say that to anyone who speaks Italian. You might end up being slapped in the face."

Jed frowned, "Did I mess up that badly?"

"Unless you meant to say…. You know what. Nevermind." Nico blushed and looked down at his feet.

"How about this. He also taught me a pick up line. Sei così brutto probabilmente si muore soli, perché nessuno potrà mai ti amo." (You're so ugly you will probably die alone because no one will ever love you.)

Nico's eyes widened again.

Martha smiled at that, "I love when he says that to me. It's so hot."

Now Will looked scandalized.

"What does that mean?" Will whispered.

Nico just shook his head. "Please tell me you never told anyone who speaks Italian that."

"No. Unfortunately I never had a chance."

Nico let out a deep breath. "I recommend that you never speak Italian again. Especially to people who speak the language."

Martha cleared her throat. "Anyways. Will here is so great with horses. He used to spend all the time he could with them."

Will nodded awkwardly.

Jed cleared his throat, "So your mother tells me you spend a lot of time with your father. How's that?"

Will glared at his mother, "I hardly ever see him. I spend my time at a camp in New York. That's where I met all my friends."

"That sounds interesting," Jed said kindly. "What happens there? Anything interesting happen recently."

"You could say that," Nico mumbled loud enough for only Will to hear. Yeah, a war is pretty interesting.

Will chuckled at that, "Hush you."

Nico avoided the playful slap sent his way and backed up as Will went after him. Nico squeaked as his back hit the wall.

"Will, that's quite enough," Martha said sternly.

Will stiffened and frowned. He and Nico returned to the table and sat down as a young blonde girl poured them tea.

"This is my daughter Maribelle. She's the middle child. She's 11."

The blonde girl smiled at them. "Howdy."

"She's pretty fast on a horse. Aren't you darling?"

"Yes Papa." The girl smiled.

"Go get your sister for me please. I would like to introduce them to Will and Nico." Jed said.

Maribelle nodded and dashed off. A couple minutes later she returned with four other girls and two boys.

"Ah! That was fast. Where's the oldest?" He smiled as a tall redhaired girl stepped forward.

"Will, Nico. This is Rosalea, my oldest daughter. Rosey here is 16. She's at the top of her class at school."

Rosalea blushed at that, "Papa! I don't like it when you tell everyone that."

"But it's my job to brag. I'm just so proud of you baby-girl."

"Nice to meet you," Will offered her a smile.

"Alyce Ann, where are you?"

A pretty blonde girl stepped up and waved.

"This is my second oldest. I believe she is your age. 15, right?"

"Yes sir," Will answered.

"You met Maribelle already. Then my little angels Alma and Susanna. They're 5."

Two little blonde girls peaked out at them from behind their sister's legs.

"Then there are Jeremy and Colt," He said motioning to the two boys that had entered with the girls. "They're not important though."

"Hey!" one of the boys gasped offended.

"I'm just teasing you Colt." Jed said, "These boys help me out whenever and in exchange they stay here."

"Anyways, guys. This is Martha's son Will and his friend Nico."

"The rest of my friends are outside." Will said.

"Not just yet." Martha said. "Will, I think I found you the perfect wife."

Will frowned at that, "Mom. I'm fifteen."

"Yeah but she's perfect. She fifteen and she lives so close to this farm. I've invited her over for dinner so you can meet her."

"Mom. I don't want to meet her." Will insisted.

"Well I already invited her so I expect you to be on your best behavior. You will talk to this girl. Understood?"

"Mom."

"Understand!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Come on Nico. Let's go find the others."

Nico nodded and allowed Will to drag him outside.

"She's so… ugh! She aggravates me! You know? I mean I love her and all but she refuses to listen to anything I say that isn't about horses!" Will ranted. He began to pace back and forth. "I wish she would just understand that I don't want to live in a farm my whole life. I don't want to marry a country girl and have a hundred babies and I don't want to ride horses all day. I love horses but I just… I don't know."

"You should talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Force the conversation if you have to."

"And ruin her wedding? She's already stressed out and I can't do that to her. It's unfair. Plus she's expecting a baby. It just isn't the right time." Will pouted.

"There will never be a right time. You have to create one yourself."

"What wrong with me?" Will groaned.

Nico smiled and kissed Will's lips softly. "You're too nice."

Will scowled, "No need to remind me," He grumbled.

Nico shook his head, "That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're not selfish. You put others before yourself."

Will smiled at that, "Really, why else do you love me?" He asked as he stepped closer to Nico.

Nico scowled, "I'm not telling you."

Will chuckled. "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss Nico but was instead knocked on his ass. He glared up at a light brown horse. The horse just looked away innocently as if he didn't just knock the blond on the ground.

Behind the horse Percy and the others were laughing hysterically. Nico was smiling as well. Percy neighed at the horse and the horse trotted away.

Will stood and rubbed his sore bum. He glared at Percy before turning to Nico.

"I'm not kissing it better." Nico stated.

"But-"

"No."

Will sighed. "You're an evil man Percy. Who does that?"

"I thought it was funny," Jason said.

Nico watched as Percy chased after Percy and Jason. Frank, Hazel, Piper and Annabeth were off to the side betting on who would hit who where. Reyna, Cecil and Lou Ellen were with them, mostly on Annabeth's side, cheering the girl on.

Nico frowned when he noticed Leo wasn't with them. He looked around and found the Latino sitting on a tire swing staring blankly out at the plains.

Nico made his way to Leo and sat down next to him. He wouldn't ask any questions but he had a feeling Leo would spill what was bothering him regardless.

As expected Leo started talking.

"I don't get it. I mean I kept my promise and I rescued her but somehow it wasn't good enough for her. I did everything. I acted like a complete gentleman when she wanted me to be and I acted like a lovable idiot all the other times and… I don't even know."

Leo looked up at Nico and sighed.

"I don't get girls, you know? They want everything to be perfect and they're so high maintenance and they walk all over us and she won't even let me kiss her or touch her. Even when my hands are clean and oil free. She doesn't want to go on dates with me anymore… I don't understand."

Leo thought for a second before perking up.

"You're the girl in your relationship with Will. Right?"

Nico's eyes widened, "Um. What?"

Leo chuckled nervously at that, "You know. You're the one who plays the part of the girl in your relationship."

"I think the point of being in a gay relationship is that there is no girl."

"But like, during sex. You have had sex. Right?"

Nico blushed at that, "You know what. This is the last time I try to comfort people." He said, standing up.

Leo grabbed his sleeve. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Nico sighed and sat back down.

"I've never had sex either."

"Leo, I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Sorry."

Nico just stood. "You'll figure it out." He told him.

Leo just smiled, "Thanks."

xXxXX

So… Is this worth continuing? Please review for hugs and cookies and Solangelo fluff. Also, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like.

**Lilac ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

"Go get dressed. You are not meeting your future wife wearing your grubby camp tee-shirt!" Martha scolded as she threw a towel at her son. "Take a shower as well. I can still smell the camp on you!"

Will huffed and caught the towel out of reflex. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut.

Nico looked up as Will entered the room. Him, Cecil and Percy were we on Will's bed playing a card game and the rest of the demigods were on the floor just talking.

"Why are you all in here?" Will asked confused.

"Well you didn't exactly show us where we were staying and we wanted to relax a bit," Lou Ellen said.

Will frowned at that. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I don't really know this place at all. I'll ask Maribelle to show you where you'll be sleeping. I have to shower and change though so everyone get out."

"Yes sir," Leo mocked as he stood up and followed the others out of the door. Nico waited until everyone was gone before he closed the door and turned.

"Nico, I can't tell her. She'll hate me." Will whispered.

Nico sighed. "I'm right by your side Will. Please remember that."

Will smiled and pressed his lips against Nico's. "My Angel."

Nico blushed at that and turned his head. "I think that nickname is worth than Death-Boy."

Will grinned, "I like it. It suits you. You're my Angel." He turned Nico's face so the boy was turned towards him and he kissed his soft lips.

"Go get dressed. You have a date tonight."

Will groaned, "Do we have to talk about that? I'm dreading it already."

"Your fault for not manning up." Nico rolled his eyes.

Will sighed and began to undress. "Can you pick something 'nice' out for me. Mom wants me to look good for dinner."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Please."

"Fine. I'll lay it out on your bed. I'm going to get all our bags. I'll be back soon."

Will smiled at him. "Okay. I love you."

Nico just smiled, "Yeah. Me too." he said offering Will a kiss. He turned around to leave.

"I'll tell her. I promise. Okay?"

"Yeah." Was all Nico said before leaving.

Will sighed and slumped against the door. He ran his hand through his hair and went to the attached bathroom. After a quick rinse he returned to his room. As promised Nico had an outfit he no doubt had Piper put together waiting on the bed.

After changing he went into the kitchen where Rosalea was setting the table. She smiled at him when she heard him enter. "Mary and Alyce are showing your friends their rooms right now. They should be back soon."

"Oh. I'll help you then."

"Great. Can you bring in the pot on the stove and put it on that mat there?"

"Sure thing." Will said. He entered the kitchen and quickly located the pot. He grabbed some oven mitts and lifted the pot easily.

"You're pretty strong, aren't you?" Rosalea said as she lifted up a bowl of salad that was on the counter.

"I guess." Will said as he followed her into the diningroom. He gently placed the pot on the matt and stood back.

"Thanks," Rosalea smiled at him.

"No problem," Will said. "Anything else?"

"Umm. I'm going to call everyone in. Can you pour everyone water?"

"Sure," Will said. He grabbed the water jug. After he finished pouring the water as if on cue Nico entered the room.

"Hey," Nico whispered as he wrapped his arms around Will's chest.

Will smiled, "Hey babe."

"Mmm, hey." Nico responded. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah?" Will said turning around so he faced Nico

"Yeah," Nico nuzzled Will's chest.

"So how are the rooms?" Will asked.

"Well. Percy and Annabeth are making the most of his and Jason's room right now. Annabeth's pretty loud." Nico blushed at that. "I think Jason and Piper saw that as a challenge and are now banging in her and Annabeth's room."

"Oh?" Will asked amused.

"Yeah. Cecil and Frank are rooming together and Hazel, Reyna and Lou Ellen are rooming together."

"Yeah? And what about you?" Will asked.

"I was thinking that instead of rooming with Leo like originally planned I could room with you. Leo can room with Cecil and Hazel and Frank can have a room to themselves."

"I like that plan. I've never had a girlfriend sneak in through my window at night. I expect pebbles being thrown and passionate kissing and cuddles," Will said.

"Or I could just shadow travel in and sneak into your bed in the middle of the night."

Will pouted, "But that isn't romantic at all."

"Yes but it's easier."

The pulled apart when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey guys, something smells good." Cecil said.

"Rosalea made it." Will replied.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"It better. I slaved all day making all this!"

The group turned just in time to see Rosalea enter the room. Soon everyone was sitting down at the table. Martha smiled once the doorbell rung. "That must be Laney and her parents. Why don't you answer the door Will?"

Will glared at his mother for a second before sighing. "Fine."

"Don't speak to me in such a way. I expect you to be polite about this. Pull out a chair for her. You Italian boy, move over here so Laney can sit next to Will!" Martha said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. She returned with a bouquet of red roses. She practically shoved them in Will's hands. "Here, give these to her. Make sure to compliment her and-."

She was interrupted by the doorbell. She grinned and sat back down waving Will towards the door.

"Go on, go on."

Will rolled his eyes and made the dreadful journey towards the door. He pulled the door open, revealing a pretty blonde girl, an older woman and an older man.

Will opened the screen door and smiled, "Hello."

The woman smiled back. "Hi, you must be Will. You're just as handsome as your mother said you were. I'm Sarah, this is my husband Mark and our daughter Laney."

"Nice to meet you. Please, come in." He handed Laney the roses, "These are from my mother."

Laney gave him a hesitant smile at that. "Thank you."

Will led the family into the dining room. Nico was staring at him amused. Will just scowled at him.

He politely pulled out a chair and motioned for Laney to sit before taking the seat next to her.

"There are a lot of people here Martha. I didn't realize how many people there would be. If I had known I would have made more pie." Sarah said.

"It was last minute. Will wanted his friends here."

"Nice to meet you all," Laney said politely. She smiled and nervously tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Likewise," Annabeth smiled at her.

"So Will, how's school? You're mother tells me you live in the north." Sarah said.

"Yeah. My friends and I go to this camp for the summer and some of us stay there for the year. There are really good schools up there."

"Really?" Laney asked, "I've always dreamed of going north with Ani and-,"

"Laney, that's quite enough. Don't you think?"

Laney forced a smile, "Of course mother." She said stiffly.

Martha and Sarah smiled, "Aren't they just perfect for each other? You two will make beautiful children."

Will and Laney turned red at that, "What?"

"Don't scare them. They're still young." Sarah said.

They halted conversation to say grace. Rosalea dished everyone a portion and soon they were eating.

"This is really good Rosey!" Jed praised.

Will smiled as Rosalea blushed and demanded that Jed stop it. Jed made a loud sound of approval as he continued eating. The twins were laughing at that. Jeremy was attempting to sneak a roll off of Alyce's plate only to get his hand slapped away.

"So Will. Where will you and Laney go on your next date?" Martha asked, although it seemed more like a demand than a question.

"Mom!" Will warned.

"I'm just saying Will. Oh! I have a great idea. Laney, why don't you show Will around the town tomorrow? He's new here."

Nico growled at that. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Sorry." Nico said glaring at Laney.

Laney just smiled, "Is everything alright?"

Will cleared his throat, "Maybe we could just talk or something. Privately tomorrow."

"Talk? Yes, I would really like to talk." Laney looked relieved for some reason.

Martha grinned, "Look at that. They're already keeping secrets."

Nico rolled his eyes at that.

After dessert Will and Laney were forced outside to take a walk together. Nico sighed and approached the horse pen, careful to hide his dark aura so he wouldn't scare them.

"Here to ride?" Alyce asked.

"Yeah." He needed a distraction. He didn't want to even think about Will marrying some southern girl. He couldn't even hate Laney! She was so nice!

Maybe Will deserved to fall in love with a girl. She could give him a family. Nico could never do that.

Will wouldn't leave him though. Nico couldn't handle the thought of losing Will. Especially after everything that had happened in the past few years.

"Hey, don't worry. Will loves you."

Nico turned from the horse he was petting. Alyce must have left while Nico was deep in thought. Leo approached him and began petting the horse next to Nico's.

"I had Mary tell me all about these horses. Actually I didn't really have a chance but still." Leo began. "The one you're petting is Aristotle."

Nico chuckled a bit at that, "I see. He's beautiful."

Aristote neighed and nuzzled Nico's hand.

"Want to go for a ride?" Leo asked.

Nico sighed, "I think I'm going to go to Will's room and wait for him to return."

Leo frowned, "Are you sure?"

Nico nodded.

Leo frowned but didn't say anything. He just grabbed Aristotle from Nico and mounted him before kicking the horse and running off.

Nico felt a bit guilty at that but he pushed the feeling aside. He shadow traveled to Will's room and changed into one of Will's nightshirts and boxers. He brushed his teeth and relieved himself before pulling back the comforter and climbing in.

The bed was cold and Nico couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Eventually he ended up just thinking about Will and the war and everything that happened between them. He remembered the smiles they shared and the fights they had and how all of that could end in a single moment if Will's mother wins.

He laid very still when he heard the door open and close and lock and felt the light switch on. There was a pause and soon the end of the bed dipped down and Will's lips were on his forehead.

"Hey love." Will whispered. "Can we talk?"

Nico nodded and turned so he was on his back.

Will smiled and took off his shirt and pants. He climbed into bed with Nico and kissed the boy's lips.

"Are you okay? You should know that I am gay through and through. There is no way I'm going to end up with Laney."

Nico looked away, "It's not that. I was thinking that… maybe you're better off with her. I mean she makes your mom happy, she's nice and she can give you kids."

"But she will never make me as happy as you do. You're special Nico and I love you and if I ever end up having kids I want to raise them with you by my side. I love you Nico."

Nico smiled at that, "I love you too."

Will grinned at that, "I'm going to brush my teeth and put on some clothes. I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

"Yeah."

Nico waited until Will came back to the bed before turning to face the boy. He wrapped his arms around Will's torso and kissed his neck.

"You know, I never imagined you would be a clingy boyfriend." Will teased.

Nico loosened his arms around Will and began to pull away, "Sorry."

Will wrapped his arms tightly around Nico's small body. "No, don't be. I like it. It's cute. You're cute."

Nico blushed and looked down, "Solace."

Will kissed Nico deeply, "I love you."

"Yeah." Nico mumbled. "By the way I am so going with you on your 'date' tomorrow."

Will gasped, hurt, "You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust her. She's hiding something and I want to be able to stop things if she tries to pull something."

"That's acceptable. Sure, I'll introduce you as my boyfriend after I explain everything to her. Just wait until I tell her everything before you come up. I don't want her to get angry at you."

Nico smiled, "Okay."

Will grinned, "I love you."

Nico smiled, "Yeah, I love you too."

xXxXx

"Man I hate this stupid collar," Will complained as he adjusted the stiff collar around his neck for the umpteenth time.

"Stop moving. It looks nice," Martha said.

Nico giggled from Will's bed at the attempt Martha was making to make Will look 'decent'. Will just shot him a glare. In response Nico took a big bite of a pancake. Will scowled at him.

"I don't know Martha," Nico said, "Maybe a blue tie would be better to bring out his eyes."

Will glare hardened at that. Nico just kept smiling until his face hurt.

"You're right. I'll go buy some for his next date. Until then I guess we're going to have to leave it as this." Martha said sadly.

Will sighed in relief. "Come on Nico. We should get going."

Martha looked confused at that, "Why are you bringing him? It's supposed to be a date."

Before Will could answer Nico cut in.

"Will's afraid of messing up and he wants me along as moral support." He said smoothly grabbing Will's hand and shadow travelling them out of the room and in front of a café.

"This is the café she said, right?" Nico asked.

Will nodded, "I hope so."

"I'll go in first while you wait for her out here." Nico decided going into the café. He looked around for an empty seat that faced the table Will was going to sit at and took his place at the bar next to a beautiful Indian girl with dark almond shaped eyes and long black hair.

She looked startled to see him sit next to her so suddenly.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

Nico blushed, "Sorry."

The girl thought for a second. She held out her hand politely, "My name is Anita."

"That name is beautiful. I detect a hint of an accent. Where are you from?"

"Northern India. I moved around a lot so I don't have an actual place I'm from though. What about you? Italy I'm guessing."

"Yes. My name is Nico. How did you know I was from Italy?"

"You have a bit of an accent. It's faded but still there."

"Plus I look Italian, right?"

"There's that too," Anita giggled.

Nico smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So what are you doing here? You always just randomly go up to girl and charm them? Because if that's the case I must tell you that I'm already taken."

Nico smiled, "Me too. I'm just making friendly conversation until I get called over to meet someone."

"Really? Me too."

"That's funny. I'm going to meet my boyfriends new girlfriend." Nico chuckled. "Their parents are making them go out."

"Boyfriend huh? I'm actually waiting to meet my girlfriend's new boyfriend."

The two fell silent for a moment.

"You don't think…?"

"Impossible."

The duo grinned and began laughing.

"So you're dating Laney?" Nico asked.

"Laney? Oh, you mean Alana? Yeah, she hates it when people call her Laney though. Of course that was the nickname her parents gave her and it stuck."

"That sucks," Nico said.

"Yeah. And you're dating Will?"

"That's right. He saved my life actually."

"Really? Figuratively like 'he's saved me from myself. Without him I would be so lost' or like he actually saved your life?"

"He actually save my life. He's a doctor." Nico said amused.

"Oh good. I swear if you had turned out to be the first person I would have stopped talking to you. What happened that caused your life to be on the line?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay now." Nico said.

"Good."

The duo perked up when they saw Will and Alana sitting down nervously.

"I feel kind of jealous. Even now that I know he's gay and she's faithful," Anita said.

"Yeah. I get it. Will said he was going to talk to her though."

"Yeah? Alana said the same thing."

"I mean we could make it easier for them," Nico suggested.

"I don't know. I feel like this would be entertaining." Anita said.

"But it's mean," Nico pointed out.

"But they're so nervous and hesitant."

Nico thought for a second. "You're right. They have until I finish a milkshake." He looked at the girl behind the counter and ordered a chocolate milkshake. "Do you want anything?" He asked Anita.

Anita thought for a second. "The milkshakes here are pretty big. Do you mind sharing?"

Nico's eyes widened at the giant milkshake they had placed in front of him. He shoved a 5 in the girls hands. "Can we have two straws please?" He asked weakly.

The girl went away and came back with an extra straw. She shoved it into the drink and smiled, "Enjoy."

Nico thanked her and frowned.

"Wow. Do they put like a whole gallon in this thing?"

"I don't know but they are so good."

Nico hesitantly sipped at it. "It is good. This is amazing." he said surprised.

Anita nodded and sipped from her side. Nico dove into his side as well and in no time the smoothie was gone and Nico and Anita were pleasantly full and sleepy.

"That was good." Nico said. Anita nodded in agreement.

"I want to cuddle with my Alana now." Anita decided standing up.

Nico giggled at that, "Wait. I thought we were going to make them suffer?"

Anita pouted at that, "But…"

Nico chuckled, "I suppose we can stop causing them suffering."

"Yay!" Anita giggled. She grabbed Nico and pulled him over to the table Will and Alana are at. "Alana! Lookie! I found him over there. Isn't he adorable. We just shared one of those milkshakes they spike and it was so good and chocolatey."

"They spiked it?" Nico asked. That explained how out of it he felt.

"Yeah. They put-like- a lot of alcohol in it. Only for the teens though. Not for the little kids."

Nico giggled at that, "Why didn't you tell me that before we drank it?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew."

Nico giggled at that. He plopped himself in Will's lap and kissed the boy on the lips. "Look. This is Anita. She's Alana's girlfriend. Laney's real name is Alana."

Will looked at Alana surprised, "You're dating her?"

Alana was currently trying to keep Anita from grabbing her breasts in public.

"Yeah. And you're dating him?"

Will nodded, seeming to relax a bit.

"Sorry, she's a horny drunk. She is also extremely lightweight. It'll wear off soon." Alana tried to get Anita to drink some water.

"It's fine. Nico's a cuddly drunk. He's also quite lightweight."

"Am not!" Nico pouted. "I can handle my liquor."

Will chuckled and kissed Nico's forehead, "Oh course you can baby."

Nico tried to detect sarcasm but then realized he didn't really care.

"Come on. We should get some fresh air and maybe we actually talk. My mom really wants us to get married." Alana said.

"Yeah, my mom does too. I can't bring myself to tell her about Nico because I know that she will hate me."

"My mom knows. Hence the desperation about an engagement. She tried to separate us but our love was too strong."

"You sound sappy when you say that," Anita pouted. "I have a great idea. Let's have sex."

Will stood up and wrapped an arm around Nico's waist. "Come on Death-Boy. Lets sober you up."

xXxXx

Please review with thoughts. I was so happy with the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter. I am worried about what you guys think of this chapter. Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Also what you want to see in later chapters. So far I've only really focused on Will and Nico but it is a Solangelo fic. Heck even the name is Solangelo: Sol = Sun (Spanish) and Angelo = Angel in Italian… I know. It's not exactly creative but still.

**Lilac ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel**

**xXxXx**

Will stroked Nico's hair carefully. They were on the ground on a picnic blanket, food scattered around them. Anita had sobered down and was making Will something to feed Nico since the son of Hades was clearly out of it at the moment.

Alana smiled at him, "I am so glad you're gay. You know, every girl needs a gay friend. It's a rule of life."

"Umm. Thanks?"

Alana just giggled, "So anyways. I was wondering what we should do."

"What do you mean?" Will asked as he took the sandwich from Anita. He gently shook Nico awake. "Come on, you have to eat something."

Nico groaned and sat up. Will handed the dark haired boy the sandwich but Nico just stared at it confused, "Why does my head hurt?"

"You got drunk off of a milkshake," Will responded as he grabbed a water bottle. He opened it and offered it to the boy. "Drink some of this, it will make you feel better."

Nico took the offered bottle of water and chugged it. When he was done he slumped against Will, his sandwich forgotten. Will chuckled amused, "Come on. Up you get. Just eat half of it, okay?"

Nico sighed and glared at the sandwich. He took a bite and munched silently.

Will turned his attention back to Alana.

"I mean my mom and your mom wants us together. They also both disapprove of our choice in partner. Maybe we should just get married to keep them happy but live with Nico and Anita."

"That wouldn't work. Mom wants us to move in together and stay in the south. I don't want that. I'm moving up north so I can stay with my dad's side of the family and so I can become a doctor. I want to be with Nico and only Nico and I don't want to lie to my mom anymore."

Alana sighed, "I know. I want something like that too but I also don't want to disappoint my mom. You should have seen how devastated she was when she caught me and Anita in bed together."

"Alana!" Anita blushed.

"Sorry babe." Alana said.

Anita sighed, "I will never understand you white people."

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked.

"My parents have no problem with me liking other girls. They just want me to be happy." Anita said.

"Well that's great for you, isn't it," Will grumbled.

"My dad has no issues either," Nico piped in.

"Neither does my dad. It's mom that's the issue." Will said.

"I don't have a mom," Nico said.

Will's eyes softened, he cradled Nico's cheek and kissed his cheek, "I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Nico sighed.

"My mom's pregnant. How could I have never heard of it until now?" Will asked, shamelessly changing the subject.

"She was so ashamed of being pregnant out of wedlock again. Jed had to marry her although he deserves to spend eternity with her. Each of his daughters have different mothers." Alana said.

Nico frowned, "He seemed nice although he did say some rather disturbing things to me in Italian when I first met him."

"I don't know. I like him," Will said.

"Well are you at least excited about the new baby? You'll finally get to be an older brother."

"Oh, I'm already an older brother. My father has a lot of kids." Will said.

"That must be exciting," Anita said.

"Yeah. I love them all dearly even if sometimes I want to punch their face in. They're good kids. Always willing to help and push themselves." Will smiled.

Nico groaned at that, "He's such an protective brother. And an even more protective boyfriend."

"Well sorry if I think spending three days in a hospital after the incident was overprotective." Will pouted.

Nico smiled and kissed Will's knuckles. "I never said I didn't like overprotective you. I love overprotective you. It's cute and sweet."

"You're cute and sweet," Will teased.

"I take it back. I don't love you're overprotective side anymore." Nico huffed.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Will told him.

"You don't make sense," Nico responded childishly.

Will laughed and wrapped his arms around Nico. He pulled the boy against him and kissed his lips softly.

"Enough. That's disgusting." Anita squeaked blocking her eyes. "You're cuteness is overwhelming."

"I must still be half drunk," Nico concluded as he cuddled into Will's lap.

"You don't have to be drunk to want to cuddle with me."

"You keep thinking that babe," Nico mumbled.

Alana giggled, "Ani! I want to cuddle too." The small blonde flung her body at her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. Her head buried in Anita's chest. "I love your boobs."

Anita turned an interesting color. The red peeking out from her chocolate complexion.

Will smiled, "I'd love to introduce you to all of our friends. Do you want to come to Jed's house with us?"

Alana smiled, "Maybe tomorrow. I should get home."

"Sure," Will said. "I had fun today."

"Yeah. I surprisingly enjoyed our date."

xXxXx

Warning: Racist comments:

Percy had met some pretty vicious monsters in his life. His line of work assured that. Some breathed fire and others used poison but never in his life did he ever see something this horrifying.

But the sight of Will's mother yelling at Hazel and Frank made him see red. How dare she criticize their relationship.

"I don't understand why you don't just go back to your own country." Martha spat. "You're taking American jobs from the hardworking citizens here. Your kind is polluting our blood."

Annabeth had to hold Percy back to prevent him from attacking the lady.

Hazel stayed strong though.

"We have just as much right to be here than you do." She said meeting the woman's eyes.

"I don't understand how Will could ever be friends with you people. It's just not like him. What did you do to him anyways.?"

"We didn't do anything to him. He decided to be our friend on his own. We care about him and he cares about us." Hazel said.

Martha growled. She rubbed her swollen stomach and sat down. Her back was killing her.

"Are you alright?" Hazel asked worriedly. She took a step to help the older woman but Martha just growled at her to stay away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "Just go back to Africa where you belong."

"I'm from Louisiana," Hazel told her. "Frank's from Canada."

Martha made a sound of disgust, "Canadians, disgusting lot of them. You know Justin Bieber came from Canada."

"I don't see how one pop star defines Canada. Sure he came from Canada but that doesn't mean everyone in Canada is like him." Hazel huffed. Her politeness was running out.

Martha groaned. "I hate you immigrants."

Piper glared at her. "Technically you're an immigrant as well. The Native Americans are the ones who were here first."

Martha scowled, "You little-." She took a deep breath. "Why don't you all just help with the chores. You may be guests but I expect you all to pull your own weight around here. And tell that little Latino boy that I don't want him selling his drugs here."

Leo frowned at that, "I don't sell drugs."

"That's what they all say. Don't think I haven't noticed you carrying around that bag with you everywhere. I know what's in it."

Leo frowned, "It's a tool belt, and I swear. They're no drugs in here. The only 'drugs' I have in here are some ambrosia and nectar. And I keep it with me because it's important to me and I never know if I'll need something from inside of it."

"You don't have to explain yourself to her Leo." Frank said. "Why don't we go help out in the stables."

Leo hesitated but nodded. He allowed Frank to guide him out of the room.

"That's it. Run away you little fag!"

Leo froze at that. He took a deep breath before whirling around. "I don't get how you can be so mean to me! You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. Why do you think you have the right to judge me?"

Martha's eyes widened.

"Leo, you're on fire," Cecil said, shocked.

"Thank you," Leo grinned.

Reyna cleared her throat. "I think he means literally. You're hair is on fire."

Leo sighed and the fire went out. "I'm going for a walk."

"Leo, wait. I don't think you should be alone right now." Hazel said.

"Just stop it. Okay?" Leo looked down.

"Leo…?"

Leo looked up suddenly. A fake smile gracing his lips, "I'm fine. Really."

"Hey Leo, where are you going?" Nico asked as he and Will appeared in the room. Will's arms were wrapped tightly around Nico but the second he saw his mom the arms dropped and Nico was forced to balance on his own.

"Oh thank the gods." Will mumbled.

Nico giggled as he fell into Leo's arms. "Hello, fireboy. Like Lava Boy and Shark Girl." Nico thought for a moment. "Actually I think it was the other way around."

"Nico? Are you okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be!"

Will took a deep breath. "He drank one of those milkshakes at the café. You know, the ones they spike."

Martha nodded. "I do wish they would stop that."

"Yeah. He didn't know and now he's all giggly. He had sobered down a bit but when we went to shadow travel back we accidentally landed in a bar," Will blushed at that, "I turn around for a second to ask where we were and Nico disappears. I find him at the bar drinking some pink drink with an umbrella. Apparently someone brought him a drink. Now he's drunk."

"I told you," Nico mumbled into Leo's chest, "I'm not drunk. I can hold my liquor."

"Leo, you were leaving, right? Do you mind trying to put him to bed?"

Leo smiled, "Sure. Come on Death-Boy, lets go."

Nico pouted, his eyes wide.

"Damn, that's cuter than Will's pout." Jason said.

"But," Nico's lip shook, "I wanna stay with Will."

"You can see Will later," Leo compromised.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Nico grinned and jumped on Leo's back, "Onward noble steed!"

Leo couldn't help but smile at that, "Oi! I'm not a horse!"

Nico giggled, "Yes you are silly. See. Horses have ears and you got ears too." Nico touches Leo's ears and giggled again.

"I don't think your logic is very logical."

"Damn, I never thought we'd see the day we see the great Nico di Angelo acting like a five year old," Jason teased.

Nico perked up at that, "That's my name! Nico di Angelo."

"Good boy," Annabeth praised, rubbing Nico's head like a puppy.

"This isn't even that bad. When he drinks nectar he gets so much more adorable." Will said. "This is mild."

Nico yawned and cuddled to Leo's back. "I'm sleepy." With that he fell off of Leo's back. Frank caught him just in time.

"Leo and I will take him," Frank decided giving Leo a look that said that they were going to have a talk.

Will nodded, "Make sure he eats something first. And make him drink a lot of water."

"We'll take care of him Will, don't worry."

Will sighed and watched as the two boys carried Nico away. He turned to him mother.

Martha sighed, "I don't approve of underaged drinking."

Will sighed, "It wasn't his fault."

Martha smiled, "So how was the date?"

"It was fun. She's actually pretty nice."

Martha smiled, "Good."

"Yeah, she's coming over tomorrow with a girl and Nico and I are going horseback riding with them to a lake she knows."

"That's wonderful. See, I told you that you would like her." Martha said delighted.

"Tomorrow is the day we're testing cakes for the wedding. You should invite her in for lunch before you go off to the lake."

"Yeah, sure." Will said.

xXxXx

"Let's put him down here," Frank said as he guided Nico into a chair at the dining table.

Leo straightened the boy up before reaching into his tool belt and taking out a granola bar and a bottle of water.

"Here, eat this," Leo said. Nico pouted but took the bar anyways.

"After this can Will come back?" Nico asked.

"Possibly," Leo said.

"I want to cuddle with him."

Leo smiled at that. He gently moved some of Nico's soft hair behind his ear. "Will's a lucky man."

Nico giggled. "I'm the lucky one. Will's the greatest boyfriend ever."

"Yeah?" Leo asked amused as he tilted Nico's head so he could pour water into his mouth.

Nico nodded and giggled as water got all over his clothes. "He's warm and nice. And he's a doctor." Nico whispered the next part, "Doctors are hot." Nico grinned and giggled.

"This is weird. Seeing you this way I mean," Leo decided.

Nico giggled.

Frank cleared his throat. "So Leo. I was wondering if we could talk. Now that Nico is trying to figure out how granola bars work I think it would be a good time."

"I know how they work!" Nico huffed as he turned the bar over.

"I'll give you a hint. You have to open it first," Frank said.

"Be nice. He's drunk. Not stupid." Leo said.

"Leo, what's wrong? We're all worried about you. Is it about Calypso?"

Leo remained silent.

"Leo, this isn't like you. At least talk to someone. We're all here for you."

"I know and I appreciate it. I just need to figure some things out by myself. You know?"

Frank nodded.

Leo sighed. "It's just I love her so much. It's painful to think about. And she loves me too. But you know, sometimes love isn't enough. We're too different from each other."

Frank nodded again. Leo took the bar from Nico and opened it for him. Nico giggled and dutifully ate the snack. When he was done Leo led him to his room and had the boy lie down. Almost instantly Nico fell asleep. Frank and Leo made quick work of removing Nico's shoes and clothes. They made sure to leave on the boxers, neither boy willing to invade the Italian any further. They found one of Will's shirts and slipped that over the boys head before sneaking the boy under the comforter.

"Hey, we make pretty good parents," Frank joked.

Leo flinched at that and looked down, "..Yeah…"

Frank frowned as they snuck out of Will's room and turned off the lights.

xXxXx

Will perked up when he saw Frank and Leo reenter the room. He was sick of the conversation he was having with his mother and was glad for any sort of distraction. Percy and the other demigods had left shortly after Will had arrived in order to give the two Solace's some privacy, much to Will's displeasure.

How dare they leave him alone with his mother when she was in one of her 'Hate Everything' moods. It was about ten times worse than usual now that she was pregnant.

"Is Nico asleep?" Will asked worriedly.

Leo and Frank nodded. Frank said, "He fell asleep once he hit the bed. It took a while to change him into some comfortable clothes. Did you know he wears, like, wicked tight clothes that are literally impossible to remove?"

Will raised an eyebrow at that.

Frank's cheeks tinted red, "Sorry. Stupid question."

Will smiled, "So he's good?"

"Yeah. He'll wake up with a killer hangover though," Frank chuckled.

Will smiled, "I'll put a glass of water on the table next to him."

**xXxXx**

**Okay, so sorry I'm not going to be able to update for a couple of weeks because I'm going away for Christmas. Also sorry for this chapter being quite boring and fillerish. I'll write a hung-over Nico once I get back… I'll also try to make the next chapter extra long. No promises though. Just wanted to post something before I leave so I'm not leaving you all hanging.**

**Anyways. Tell me what you want to see. I'm curious. Maybe some Percabeth or Alana and Anita or Leo or anything. I was thinking next chapter to have it focused more on the other characters.**

**Anyways. Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate. **

**Lilac ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

Nico groaned and clutched his throbbing head. He rolled over in an attempt to get up but ended up colliding into a something soft.

"Ugh, quit moving," a feminine voice said. Nico was in too much pain to try to figure out who it was. The girl moaned and sat up. Nico rolled over and opened his eyes. Anita's blurry face slowly entered his mind.

Nico sat up quickly and flung himself into the wall surprised but quickly regretted that action as pain invaded his skull.

Anita frowned and stretched her smooth light mocha arms. Nico noticed, uncomfortably, that she was only wearing a thin pink cami with white polka dots on it surrounded by a magenta lace that barely stopped her cleavage from spilling out and pink panties which barely covered her body. Her black hair curled down her shoulders and her back. The weirdest thing though was that she had thin blue socks on her feet.

She rubbed her eyes and eyed Nico, "What are you…? Oh," She had the decency to blush and attempt to cover herself up. "Will and Alana are on their 'date'. I would have gone with them but Will's mom caught us and told me I should wait for you to wake up and nurture you back to health. She wanted to give the two 'lovebirds' some alone time."

"Why are you naked?" Nico asked weakly.

"I'm not naked!" Anita gasped, offended. "I can show you naked if you want." She offered as she reached for her cami, ready to pull it off.

Nico quickly averted his eyes, "Please don't."

Anita chuckled and grabbed some clothes from the floor, "Go shower and get dressed. We have a date to crash. They're a good two hours ahead of us."

Nico's eyes widened, "Two hours? What time is it?"

"About 1 in the afternoon."

Nico groaned and fell back on the bed in a very undignified manner.

Anita crawled on top of him and straddled him. She helped him sit and pressed something against his lips.

"Drink," She commanded. "Will gave it to me. He said it would help."

Nico took the canteen from her and sipped at the godly contents slowly. He immediately felt better. With a clearer mind he managed to get up and grab a towel Will had left out for him. He took a shower, careful to rub off the stench of alcohol on him.

Anita was still in the room when he returned. He squeaked and turned red, quickly rushing to his bag on the floor and pulling up some boxers before removing his towel.

Anita raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't tell me you're shy. With that body I'm surprised you don't just walk around shirtless."

"I have some modesty, unlike some people." Nico mumbled. "What are you still doing in here?"

Anita gasped. "I have modestly. You don't see me parading around naked. Although, if I had the choice I would."

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled a black short sleeved shirt on. He grabbed his leather skinny jeans and pulled those up but Anita stopped him.

"It's way to hot outside to wear that," She said. She began going through Will's clothes and brought out a white shirt and some shorts.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "No."

"I don't remember giving you a choice. For Will and Alana's next date we are going to the mall and shopping for you."

Nico frowned, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're too dark."

"I like dark clothes."

Anita raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you learned that you should never argue with a woman. You'd never win."

"You're all more trouble than you're worth."

Anita just smiled, "Thank you."

Nico dressed in the clothes Anita laid out for him and quickly brushed his hair. He dutifully followed Anita out of the room and ate the bagel she handed him without any complaint.

Nico sighed and trailed after Anita to the stables and he climbed onto one of the horses backs. He twisted the ring his father had brought him that temporarily hid his dark aura so the horse wouldn't freak out.

Will and Alana were at the lake when Nico and Anita finally found them. The duo was in the water racing and splashing everywhere. They were laughing so hard Nico could hear them from the shore.

Anita jumped down from the horses back and waved her arms frantically. "Hey! Alana! Your Knight in shining armor has come to rescue you from the evil demon!" She yelled as she quickly shed her shoes and most of her clothes. She raced towards the lake's dock and dove in.

Will looked offended at being called a 'evil demon' but he decided to play along. He grabbed Alana by the waist and dove under the water.

Nico slowly climbed off of his horse and took his shoes and shirt off. He walked to the dock and sat down. He tested the water with his toes and shivered. It was freezing!

Nico groaned. Out of the four of them he had hoped that he wasn't the only sane one. He already determined a while ago that Will was crazy. Why else would the hot blond doctor date him? Then this morning he figured out Anita was far from sane. She seems to dislike clothes and Nico had no idea what sane person hated clothes.

Nico was hoping that Alana would be sane but she was just like the other two it seemed.

He squealed, very much like a girl, as two people grabbed his arms and tugged him into the cold lake. He frantically splashed a bit before remembering the dreadful swimming lessons Percy had him endure and began treading water.

He glared at Anita and Will as they just stupidly grinned at him. He lunged at Will and wrapped his legs around the boy's waist.

"It's cold," Nico stated as he nuzzled closer to Will's warmth.

Will laughed and kissed Nico's nose, "Sorry babe. You'll get used to it."

Nico huffed and contently stayed attached to Will.

"Ugh. It's hard to tread water with you on me." Will said.

"Suffer," Nico said.

Will laughed and suddenly dove backwards into the water. Nico quickly found himself submerged in water. He let go of Will and swam to the surface, gasping for air as he did so.

Will laughed as soon as he broke into the surface.

"You guys really have to stop being cute." Anita said.

Will just laughed. Nico splashed at her as he blushed furiously thinking to himself that maybe he wasn't exactly sane either.

xXxXx

Annabeth had always dreamed of a big wedding. One that involved her in a beautiful strapless princess gown and Percy at the altar waiting for her with that adorable goofy grin of his on his face. She imagined the way he would kiss her in front of everyone and how they would both be so happy that they just forgot about the monsters and the nightmares and everything.

Annabeth was starting to think she would be better off with a small wedding.

"You're so stupid!" Martha yelled at Jed as he chose the wrong tablecloth. Annabeth didn't exactly understand how he chose wrong. All Martha did was hold up two of her favorites and told him to decide.

It was like he wasn't even important for the wedding. Annabeth had known that the woman usually takes control at the wedding but she had assumed that the man would get a say.

Annabeth decided to go to the conclusion that Martha was acting this way because she was pregnant.

"Mrs Solace. Lunch is almost ready," Piper made her presence known. "Hazel is getting everyone else so we should be able to eat soon."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Martha, we need the dining table," Alyce said as she placed a placemat on the table.

Annabeth sighed in relief. She began gathering all the papers and samples on the table.

"Annabeth sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Um. Clearing the table."

"Don't bother. The Native American and the black girl can do it once she gets back."

Annabeth took a deep breath to keep from lashing out on the pregnant woman.

"It's alright. I don't mind." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

Annabeth cast a glance at Piper but the other girl just shook her head. It took a lot more than a few racist comments to break her.

Annabeth just offered her a half smile. She quickly put all the materials away and went to help set the table. Maribelle pulled her and Piper aside.

"I'm sorry about Martha," She apologized.

"It's not your fault," Piper said smiling. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm tough. Hazel's tough too."

"I'm just glad that none of dad's marriages work. I swear once the baby's born it'll only be a matter of time until they break up."

Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying you don't want Martha to be your mother?"

"That bitch will never be my mother. I just feel bad for Will but at least he lives with his father most of the time." With that Maribelle left.

Piper frowned. She sighed and turned to Annabeth but the blonde just shrugged.

"I really don't want to help Martha but she is Will's mother and she is very important to Will. And since Will is very important to Nico and I would do anything for Nico I think we should help her. Nico doesn't need more stress. He deserves to be happy and Will can't be broken." Piper said. "I mean… You get what I'm saying, right?"

"I think so. You could have worded that better though."

"Shut up. Just because you're a daughter of Athena-"

"Yeah?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

Piper huffed and pouted, "Shut up!" She whined.

Annabeth laughed earning a giggle from Piper. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and rough lips buried themselves in her neck.

"You smell nice," Percy whispered in her ear.

Annabeth blushed and turned so she could kiss him properly. She wrinkled her nose after a second. "I wish I could say the same about you," she said.

Percy pouted.

"I totally whipped his ass," Jason bragged as he swooped in to steal a kiss from his girlfriend.

"You wish Grace," Percy shot back.

"Alright ladies, no need to fight over it. Now go shower," Cecil said as he joined their conversation.

"You know, as a lady I find offense in that statement," Piper said.

Annabeth agreed. "I could totally take you on."

"Oh yeah?" Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm more of a lover than a fighter," Cecil smirked before walking off.

Annabeth and Percy just stared at him.

"Seriously though. Where did Will find him?"

"Where did I find what?"

Annabeth tried very hard not to laugh but it was so hard. Nico looked like a half drowned kitten. His hair was soaking wet and he was dripping everywhere. His towel was bright pink with purple flowers on it and it was draped around his shoulders.

Will and the two girls behind his were giggling uncontrollably.

"Solace, I'm going to shower and get dressed and if you value your life you will not follow me." Nico said evenly.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't know Anita wouldn't tell you to bring a towel."

Nico glared at him. Will sighed and wrapped his pink towel closer to himself.

"Can I come? I could use a shower too!" Anita said.

"No!" Nico, Will and Alana snapped.

Anita frowned and suddenly looked really said.

Nico groaned and stormed towards Will's room as he grumbled something about 'insane boyfriends' and 'crazy lesbians'.

Will and the two girls just grinned at that. Alana started giggled so Nico flipped her off.

"He's adorable!" Anita giggled. She grabbed Alana and quickly pulled the girl after Nico. "Nico! We need to shower quickly too. I don't want to eat a cold lunch!"

Nico sighed and let them in. He stared at Will for a moment. Will grinned and jogged after him. The four of them disappeared into the room.

Annabeth didn't want to know what was happening in there.

xXxXx

After lunch Anita and Alana left so Nico and Will decided to find Leo and Lou Ellen, both of which skipped lunch. They also had to bring lunch to the two in the garage since they missed lunch too.

Luckily the two demigods were together with the two boys Colt and Jeremy. Leo was fixing what looked like a motorcycle with Jeremy while Lou Ellen was teaching Colt how to fight with a crowbar.

The foursome looked up as the two boys entered the room.

"We brought lunch since you guys missed it." Will said holding up a basket.

"Thanks, we're starving!" Jeremy said.

"What happened to 'a true man never gives into to human desire'?" Leo asked as Jeremy rushed to wash his hands.

Jeremy grabbed a sandwich and grinned, "Yeah, but… food."

"You make a strong argument," Leo chuckled as he went to wash his hands.

Jeremy grinned.

Will turned to Nico and raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you guys doing?"

Leo answered, "We're helping Jeremy and Colt out. Their motorcycles broke so I'm teaching them to fix it."

"Oh. Okay. See you guys later," Will said.

"Thanks for the food!" Lou Ellen called.

Nico and Will waved and awkwardly headed away. Will grabbed Nico's hand and swung their arms a bit.

"I want to dance," Will decided suddenly.

Nico raised an eyebrow at that, "Why."

Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist and grabbed his hand. Without warning he twirled them in a circle.

Nico laughed lightly. "I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure this isn't how your supposed to dance."

Will grinned, "Well then di Angelo, show me how your supposed to dance."

Nico grinned back at him, "How about we make out instead?"

Will took a step closer to Nico and leaned down, "I like that idea."

Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Will whispered before closing the small distance between them.

"Mmm, not here." Nico said. He grabbed Will's hand and tugged him towards some trees.

Will decided to take the lead. He dropped to the ground and pulled Nico into his lap before pressing his lips against the son of Hades'.

Nico responded eagerly. He gladly allowed Will to shove his tongue down his throat and his hands up his shirt.

Nico panted as they pulled away. He lifted his arms so Will could take his shirt off. Will stopped though.

"Last time we did this Zeus got mad and interrupted us." Will said. "I got soaked."

"Well I am one of his favorite nephews. He likes me better than Percy and Hazel for sure." Nico mumbled, sad that Will stopped kissing him.

Will chuckled and leaned up. He placed a chaste kiss on Nico's lips.

"We'll make out more in my room."

Nico sighed, "Fine. Come on, let's dance some more before heading back."

Nico smiled and stood. He brushed himself off before helping Will up. Will just pulled Nico back into his lap.

"Lets just sit here together," Will said as he kissed Nico again.

"Because that's sappy," Nico huffed.

"Even better," Will chuckled.

Nico sighed and succumbed to Will's desire. Making out was fun but now he was too comfortable to move.

xXxXx

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know. I am a horrible person for not updating sooner. In my defense though. School sucks but I did manage to make all 'A's this trimester.

Also you can thank the snow. Two snow days in a row baby!

Anyways… Thanks for reading! Please review with your thoughts in the review box below with all your thoughts and stuff :)

Also tell me what you want to see more of. I'm going to try for a Alana and Anita fluff piece and a Percy and Annabeth fluff piece but I don't really know how to write fem-slash as of yet and I get overly fluffy with Percy and Annabeth for some reason…

Also tell me if you have something specific you want to see. I'm writing and posting this as I go so I can do almost anything.

Lilac ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

Will shifted in his sleep and flipped over so he could pull Nico's warmth back against him. He frowned when he found his bed Nico-less. Groaning he lifted his up head and blinked his eyes open. The room was dark save for a dim light in the corner.

"Tell him I can't. I promised Will I would stay with him," Nico whispered to the dim light.

Will rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Nico?" He yawned sleepily.

Nico turned and sighed, "Will, go back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute."

"Nico? What's wrong?" Will asked.

Nico waved through the Iris Message causing the dim light to dissolve. "Nothing, my dad has a mission for me but I told the messenger to put it off until after the wedding." he said as he crawled back into the bed. Will grunted and pulled Nico into his arms.

"Get off me! It's too early for you to be this cuddly," Nico groaned, though he didn't put up much of a struggle though.

Will just chuckled and pressed his lips against Nico's cheek. Nico blushed and pulled away.

"You're cute," Will stated.

"Idiot," Nico huffed.

"I resent that. For your information I am a highly skilled and qualified doctor," Will said.

"Mmh?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Okay! Fine! I'm a highly skilled doctor."

Nico's eyebrow raised further.

"You know what! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Nico chuckled and pressed his lips against Will's.

"I'm going to take you out on a date today." Will decided.

"What about your mom?"

"She's busy with the wedding," Will said.

"Yeah, okay." Nico agreed.

"Yay! Where do you want to go? Maybe back to that cafe? We could share a milkshake this time."

"Haha. Think again Solace," Nico mumbled as Will pressed his lips against his forehead.

"Fine, I'll think of something."

"Well don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Will raised an eyebrow at that, "Well if you're going to be that way maybe I'll just go on my amazing date myself."

"Amazing date?"

"You jealous?"

Nico opened his mouth to respond but a knock interrupted them.

"Will?" a soft voice said.

Nico's eyes widened. He quickly dove under the blankets as the door opened.

"Hi… Jed." Will said awkwardly.

Jed walked into the room and frowned, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I just got a call. I'm about to go back to sleep now anyways."

"Oh well I heard voices."

"Uh, yeah. I talk to myself a lot."

Jed nodded as if he understood, "And that girl in your bed?"

Will turned red, "W-what?"

"It's okay. Laney's mom called. She said Laney snuck out earlier. Just tell her that her mother said she could stay the night as long as she's back before her father wakes up."

Will's eyes widened.

"I'll leave you kids for now." Jed said winking.

Once the door closed Nico threw the comforter off of his head. He and Will just stared at each other for a long moment before both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! We have to be quiet!" Will giggled.

Nico grinned and pulled Will into a kiss. "Now about that date."

"I suppose I can let you come," Will decided after a moment.

"How generous of you." Nico rolled his eyes.

Will laughed and pulled Nico into a long, closed mouthed kiss. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Nico's.

"I love you."

Nico blushed and kissed Will back. "I love you too."

"I love you more," Will whispered.

"No. We are not going to be one of those couples who go back and forth saying 'I love you' and 'I love you more' and 'no, I love you more' and-"

"I get it, I get it!" Will interrupted him.

Nico smiled and laid back down. "Lets get some sleep."

xXxXx

"Percy!" Annabeth whined as her boyfriend opened the blinds. Percy just grinned and jumped on the bed so he could smash his lips against her mouth and her neck.

"You're beautiful," Percy mumbled.

"Stop! Percy! Come on. I have to help Martha with the wedding!"

Percy laughed as Annabeth twisted them around so she was on top, straddling his stomach.

"I am the luckiest person alive. What did I do to deserve you?" Percy asked.

"You saved the world." Annabeth mumbled against his lips.

"Twice, I believe." Percy pointed out.

"Well, if you're going to be cocky about it," Annabeth huffed.

Percy laughed and flipped them so Annabeth's back was on the bed.

"Well, if you guys are done, we have some shopping to do."

"Is it safe to uncover my eye?" Jason asked.

Piper sighed, "They're covered."

Jason promptly uncovered his eyes. "Yo! Jackson! Jed wants us to help build the platform for the wedding in ten minutes."

Percy huffed and rolled off of Annabeth. He made sure to cover his lower regions.

"Jason, I know you've seen it but are you sure you want Piper to know how much she's missing?" Percy asked.

"What? Why has Jason seen you naked?" Annabeth asked.

"Because they compete about everything." Nico said as he entered the room with Will in tow.

"Nico? Will? What brings you here?" Annabeth asked as she tried to ease her bra on from behind the blanket.

"We want to go on a date tonight."

"No! I don't give you permission Will! You are not allowed to defile my little Nico," Jason grabbed Nico by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms and away from Will.

Nico huffed and elbowed Jason in the stomach. "Get off me Grace!"

"But Nico!" Jason whined.

"We didn't come for permission," Nico glared at him. "We need you guys to come so Will's mom doesn't get suspicious. We can go our separate ways once we get into town."

"Maybe we could go on a double date?" Jason said as he stared at Will menacingly.

"Yeah, or a triple date," Percy glared at Will.

"Jeez. Why do you distrust me so much?" Will whined.

"It's not you they distrust. It's me," Nico glared at Percy and Jason.

"We trust you. So where are we on this triple date?" Percy asked.

"You guys are definitely not allowed on our date." Nico glared at his cousins. He turned to Will. "I'll have Cecil and Leo keep an eye on them."

"Of course we'll help you Nico. Piper, Hazel and I need to go shopping anyways." Annabeth said.

"Ooh. I wanted some cute southern clothes." Piper clapped a bit. "Alyce and Rosie gave me some places they think I should check out."

"I want a cowgirl hat!" Annabeth inputted.

"And boots!"

"Yes! Lots and lots of shoes!"

Will groaned, "And people wonder why I'm gay."

"So is after lunch good?" Nico asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll take the car there so we don't have to rely on Nico to be sober enough to shadow travel back!" Will said. "Drunk Nico shadow travelling is not something I would not like to repeat."

"Oh, so you plan to get me drunk, huh?" Nico asked.

Jason snatched Nico back, "You plan to get him drunk and then you're going to take full advantage of him." he accused.

"Jason!" Nico snapped.

"He's corrupting you! I knew he was bad news!"

"Jason. Shut up."

"Okay."

"Now if you all don't mind can you get out so we can get dressed?" Annabeth asked.

The three boys and Piper blushed and quickly scrambled out of the room.

xXxXx

"I can't believe you're making us do this."

Once the time came to head out into the city Nico summoned his chauffeur and the demigods all piled into the back of the truck. Annabeth and Piper chose to sat in the front so their hair wouldn't get ruined due to the wind.

They had split up at the water fountain which was located at the front of the mall with the promise to meeting up at nine sharp.

Annabeth, Lou Ellen, Piper and Hazel had taken that opportunity to go straight to the stores. Nico and Will also decided to go off in their own direction.

And somehow Leo, Frank and Cecil got involved on Percy and Jason's spy mission on Will and Nico's date.

Cecil didn't mind. Percy had offered him free food. Frank had just turned into a kitten so he could curl up on Leo's head and fall asleep.

Leo was the one with the issue. Normally he would be fine going along on Jason and Percy's deranged plans but he just wasn't in the mood today. He just wanted to fix something. He didn't even know what he wanted to fix. Maybe it was a car or maybe it was his relationship with Calypso. He just needed to take his mind off of something.

"We're here to make sure Will doesn't try anything." Jason said as he pulled back a leaf on the plant that was blocking them from Nico and Will's view.

"What is Will going to do that Nico would be completely helpless to? He's the son of one of the big three. He's pretty strong you know," Leo pointed out boredly.

"Dude! What is up with you? You're acting weird."

Leo huffed and pulled kitten Frank into his lap so he could pet him.

Percy and Jason frowned at that.

Leo sighed. "Listen. I think I'm thinking about leaving and returning to camp. To Calypso. It wasn't right of me to have just left her like that, you know? I feel bad."

"What was that about anyways. She's such a sweet girl. She seemed so bitchy when we left."

Leo hesitated and looked down at his feet. He swung his legs a bit since they were too short to touch the ground and sighed.

He cautiously looked up and turned his head to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "She had a reason and I don't blame her for it."

"Well, what was it?" Percy asked, with his usual amount of tact.

Leo licked his lips nervously, "Listen. I don't want what I'm about to tell you spreading so you can't tell anyone. Okay? Please. It's important."

"We promise," Percy said.

Leo sighed and placed Frank on the chair next to him so he could turn into a human again. Once Frank was human Leo looked around again.

"About a month ago Calypso and I were drunk and stupid. We ended up stumbling into bed together and one thing led to the next and you know."

"Wait a second! You had sex! You told me you ever had sex before!"

The group of boys turned to see Nico and Will standing behind the plant. Nico looked a bit betrayed and Will just looked annoyed.

Leo huffed, "I wish it never happened. I don't even remember it. Why are you guys here anyways? You're supposed to be on a date."

"Yeah, well I knew you'd follow us so we decided once you were distracted enough we would sneak off but then Leo, you looked so scared and unsure that we had to come over and find out why." Will explained as he and Nico climbed over the plant and pulled up a chair. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"What happened next Leo?"

Leo hesitated but nodded. "Well a couple weeks after..it…happened. She started getting sick and the night before you asked us on this trip she told me she was pregnant."

"Leo! You left your pregnant girlfriend in camp alone?" Percy gasped angrily.

"We had a huge fight over it and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Leo!"

"I know but the thing is during our fight I learned a couple things. I told her that I thought we should keep the baby and raise him or her together but she wants an abortion. She said that she never planned on kids and she definitely didn't want to bring a baby with titan blood into the world. And I understood that because I would never wish for anyone to have the power to accidently burn their most loved one by accident, nevermind my own child. But then she told me she never wanted kids and I told her I did and how we could adopt or something but then she got mad at me saying that she didn't even want that. And somehow we got to the point where she told me she never wanted to get married and how she just planned on us spending our lives travelling the world and I told her how I always want to build a nice little house, get married, have lots of kid and grow old in that house and how I wanted tons of grandchildren. I don't know anymore. I mean I love her and she loves me and I just don't know what to do anymore."

Leo laughed and sighed. He looked at Nico.

"You love Will, right?"

Nico looked at Will for a second before turning back to Leo. He nodded.

"What if Will told you he never wanted to have kids."

Nico grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it. "We never really talked about it before but I guess I would be okay with it. I mean after I found out I was gay I kind of knew I couldn't so I've accepted that fact."

Will kissed Nico's hand, "Yeah. I agree. I already accepted the fact that I may never have kids."

"Well you could always adopt."

"We could but right now we don't really care about kids." Will said.

"Okay. You guys are a bad example. Jason. Same question. What if Piper told you she didn't want to have kids?"

"She does though. She wants three kids. A boy who we'll name Daniel, a girl we'll name Hannah and a third child- if it's a boy we'll name him Joshua and if it's a girl we'll name her Hailey. If it's three girls we'll name the last girl Taylor and if it's three boy's we'll name the last boy Taylor. It's a unisex name."

"Okay. So you were a bad example too. But do you guys get what I'm trying to say?"

The boys nodded at that. Leo sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Leo. We can't tell you what you're supposed to do. This is your decision to make but I suggest you talk to Calypso first." Percy said.

Leo sighed again. "I know and that's why I want to go back but I get angry whenever I think of her and I keep thinking about how she killed our baby and how much I love her and how I can't lose her and I just can't think straight."

"Maybe we should go home." Will said.

"No. You guys should finish your date. I'll be fine." Leo said.

"No. I mean maybe we should go back to camp." Will corrected.

"But Will. What about your mom's wedding."

Will sighed. "I don't know about that." He looked down. "I mean I love her and all but… it's hard. I'm not really close with her. I mean I went to camp when I was ten and I barely saw her for the past years and then the war happened and the next thing I know she's getting married to some player who has five kids and she's pregnant. It's like I don't even know her anymore and I know none of you like her very much. She's awful to Piper and Hazel and to you Frank and Leo and she'll never want to see me again anyways once she finds out that I'm gay."

"Will, come on. This is important." Nico said.

"Nico. Just drop it. You didn't even want to come in the first place."

"You're right. But I'm here now and I'm right by your side. Please don't forget that."

Will sighed. "But what about Piper and Hazel and-."

"And what? They are stronger than you think. They also want to be here for you."

Will pulled Nico closer to his chest. "I love you."

"Lets go meet up with the girls. It's almost nine." Nico whispered.

"Already? I'm sorry about our date." Will mumbled.

"It's okay."

The group of demigods stood and went to their rendez-vous place. Nico summoned his chauffeur and had him drive them back to the ranch. Leo explained what happened and by the time they got back they were all too exhausted mentally to do anything that required sneaking in. They made a campfire and huddled around it just singing quietly and cuddling until they all fell asleep on each other.

xXxXx

Rosalea groaned at the annoying knocking on the door. She made her way to the door and opened it to a pretty brunette girl.

"Can I help you?"

The girl looked down shyly. "Is Leo here?"

"Whose asking?"

"His girlfriend. Calypso."

xXxXx

Wow… It's like really late so I'm sorry if the ending is sappy and it's late and ugh…. sorry if nothing makes sense.

Anyways. Please review and tell me what you think or if you see any errors in my plot because I'm sure there are.

Also I really wanted some little camp tribute with their own little campfire session and camping.

Anyways. Review for cookies and hugs.

Lilac ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

Nico was used to sleeping on the cold hard ground by now but that didn't mean he liked it. He shivered and shadow traveled to Will's room so he could borrow one of his boyfriend's sweatshirt. He settled on Will's favorite sweatshirt. It was a creamy white color with a faded image of Yin and Yang on the chest.

Nico cautiously left Will's room and made his way to the dining room where he found Rosey pouring a glass of tea to a pretty brunette girl.

"Caly? What are you doing here?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

The two girls looked up. Rosey carefully put the tea down and left to give them some privacy. Nico took a seat and poured himself a glass of tea.

"I don't know if Leo told you about our fight and I'd rather not talk about it." Calypso said after a while. She sipped at her tea and looked down.

Nico hesitated. "He told us about the baby if that's what you're talking about. He's really torn up about it."

Calypso nodded and sighed. "I figured."

"He's out in the back if you want to talk to him."

"I know. I was going to wait for him to wake up though."

"Does he even know you were coming?"

"No. I never told him. It was a rash decision but I'm here now."

Nico sighed. "Come with me. You both need to clear things up." He motioned for Calypso to follow him. He led her to the campfire they had yesterday and kicked Leo in the side. "Wake up Valdez."

Leo groaned and stirred. He glared up at Nico and scowled. "What?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Leo asked confused.

Calypso took a step forward. "Leo."

Leo's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Calypso."

Calypso nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. Leo wasn't much better as he ran to her and swept her into his arms. He immediately covered her face with kisses.

Nico kicked the sleeping demigods awake and motioned for them to go inside so that Leo and Calypso could have some privacy.

"Was that Calypso?" Percy asked as he rubbed his side where Nico kicked him.

Nico nodded and sat down. "She wanted to talk to Leo. None of us will disturb them unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree," Annabeth nodded. She glared at Percy as if challenging him to disagree. The son of Poseidon just raised his hands in surrender.

The demigods froze as the phone rang. A loud shuffle from the upstairs bedrooms were heard and then there was a squeal.

Moments later Martha was barreling down the stairs, her giant pregnant belly flopping.

"Will! The priest just told me that some couple dropped out so he was open to do the ceremony sooner! Isn't that great?"

Will frowned. His mother looked ready to give birth at any moment. He had thought she would wait until after the baby's birth to get married. It would be safer.

"Mom. It would be better to wait until the baby is born before you do the wedding. All this extra stress won't be good for the baby." Will advised.

Martha raised an eyebrow, "I refuse to have another bastard baby."

"Mom!"

"Well it's true. I mean look at you!"

"What about me?" Will demanded.

"I mean that I gave birth to a fucking fag!"

Will recoiled at that, his eyes wide. "W-what?"

"Oh, don't think I didn't notice. That damned Italian boy hangs off you like a lost puppy! I see you sneak him into your room and I see the way you flirt with each other. It's sickening really."

Will glared at her, "And what is so wrong about it?"

"You are both men. It is unnatural. I even tried setting you up with that nice Laney but he keeps getting in the way of your happiness."

"Keep Nico out of this." Will growled.

"And besides Will, this little faggy relationship of yours will never last. He's using you and manipulating you in some way. I just know it."

"Mother," Will growled.

"I mean why else would you date someone so creepy and dark. I mean just looking at him makes me shiver. He's so cold."

Nico's eyes widened at that. It was like his first couple of years at camp after the war all over again. He was so unapproachable and distant from everyone else. He was different.

"Laney is a nice girl. She is a good girl. She went through something similar with a girl but she managed to get over it and fix herself."

Will grabbed Nico's hand, "I am not broken mother. And I love Nico and he loves me!"

"You only think that Will. I know better. I am your mother boy. I should ban you from that camp. It's obviously a bad influence on you. Besides, now we can be a real family and you can stop with all this gay nonsense and doctor nonsense."

By now the entire house had woken up and Jed and his girls were all watching and listening to them.

"I already have a real family mother," Will yelled. "And it's not here."

"You think your father actually cares for you? That stupid man will never love you. He uses you as he uses all his kids."

"Don't bring my dad into this mom." Will warned.

"That's it. Tell all your friends to leave. You are staying here until you're correct!"

"You can't do that mom," Will growled.

"Yes I can. You legally have to be here until you're 18."

"Then I'll run away. You can't keep me here."

"I can still save you!"

"I don't need saving!"

"William Jonathan Solace, I am your mother and God help me if you disobey me."

"I am not some little kid you can boss around!" Will said through gritted teeth.

Martha had enough. She took a step forward and slapped Will across the face. The blond stumbled a bit, shocked and fell to the ground, unsure if his legs could support him anymore.

"This is exactly why I don't want another bastard baby."

Jed decided to intervene at this point. "Sweetheart, calm down. This isn't good for the baby."

Martha turned so she could lash out on him but he cut her off with a kiss. She allowed him to lead her to a chair and sat down. Jed then turned to Will and helped the boy up.

"Are you alright?"

Will nodded weakly.

"You are a disappointment of a son." Martha spat at Will.

Will just took the insult quietly. All the fight in him had just left his body. He had prepared for this moment ever since he found out he was gay. It was just never as real as it was right now.

He didn't want his mother to hate him. He didn't want to be a disappointment. He just wanted her to accept him and love him. Was that too much to ask?

"You will never go back to camp. You will stop contacting your father and you will live here with your new father and your new sisters and the baby." Martha sat up straighter and smirked.

"No," Will said quietly.

Martha's smirk fell off her face. "What did you say you disgraceful little piece of crap?"

Will met her eyes, "I said no." he stated calmly.

"Listen here, you don't get to say no. You always wanted a dad and family. I remember you always asking for a daddy and a sibling when you were growing up. I'm giving you one now and you're refusing it?"

"I have a dad. And I have brothers and sisters. And I'm not going to give them all up for the sake of you. You can't even accept me for me. I have my own life now. I'm not the same little boy who screamed about going into the girls bathroom because I didn't have a dad to take me to the mens room. I don't cry when I get scared anymore and I am capable of making my own decisions."

"I raised you better than this Will."

Before Will could say anything a gasp cut him off. A pained gasp from Martha. The woman was clutching her stomach. It only lasted a couple of seconds but everyone knew what it meant.

"No!" Martha growled. "You stay in there. I'm not having another bastard baby. Just a couple more days."

"Sweetie, I don't think the baby is going to wait a couple more days." Jed said.

Martha growled at that, "No, there are ways to stop labor. I just have to do that." She stood up as she said that but a rush of liquids rushed to the floor.

"It's too late for that, you're water broke," Annabeth said.

"Someone get a priest. We'll get married right now!"

"Martha, I love you but we are not getting married when you're in labor. We'll just wait until after the baby." Jed said.

"No!"

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital," Jed said as he lowered her back into the chair. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No! No hospitals! I've seen the shows on TV about them. They kill there and they mix up babies and they're awful!"

"Wait a second, if you're against hospitals where was I born?" Will asked.

"Now is not the time for that," Martha growled as another contraction ran through her.

"Mom." Will glared at her.

Martha sighed, "You were born on a train."

Will scowled, "A train is way more unsanitary than a hospital and I'm sure a lot more people died because of trains than because of hospitals."

Martha refused to move. "I don't care. You're an example why giving birth anywhere other than your home is bad."

Will huffed, he was getting really annoyed with her at this point.

Martha gasped again and bent over. She glared at Jed, "Get me onto our bed."

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. He sat down and groaned once his mother and Jed disappeared upstairs.

Nico sighed, unsure how to comfort Will. He resorted in just wrapping his arms around them boy and kissing his cheek. Will pulled Nico into his lap and kissed him properly.

"I love you." Will mumbled.

"I love you too," Nico whispered back as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I think we should leave now." Will said. He pulled away from Nico and stared at all his other friends.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you want to meet your baby brother or sister?"

Will raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you kidding me. My mom wouldn't let me anywhere near it. I would probably contaminate it."

Nico sighed and bit his lip, "I don't like the idea of you and your mother on bad terms. I already lost my mother and I don't want you to lose yours too."

"It's not my decision. My mom has to accept me. I am not moving here. I worked too hard to just give it all up. I've already lost too much. Lee and Michael and all my other friends who aren't with us anymore, they wouldn't want me to waste away here while I could be saving lives and enjoying my life. It's obvious that she doesn't need me and I don't need her."

Nico frowned and sighed. He just let Will hold him tightly.

"I need you though and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you Nico. I love you too much." Will whispered into his hair. "I would chose you over her anyday."

"She's your mother Will."

"That means nothing to me. She isn't like your mother who loved you for you and would do anything to protect you. She definitely wouldn't move across the world to protect me."

"Don't say that." Nico said.

"It's true though. Nico, you're lucky. Your mother loved you so much. Unconditionally."

Nico looked down, "Please don't bring up my mother. Not now."

Will stroked Nico's cheek. "I'm sorry."

They were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Um, Will, sorry to interrupt but you know how to deliver a baby, right?" Percy asked.

"No. I am not delivering my moms baby." Will said immediately.

"You have to. Jed says she's in pain and no one knows what to do."

Will made a face. "But childbirth is disgusting. I mean all that blood and screaming and kicking and seeing that little hole expand to like, ten times its original size and-"

"Will, you're scaring the girls." Nico stated.

Will sent them an apologetic smile.

"Can you do it?" Nico asked.

Will sighed and looked down.

"Please?" Jed asked.

Will motioned for Nico to get off of him. "Fine. I need hot water and towel and someone needs to disinfect some scissors for me. I need gloves too."

The demigods rushed off to get the stuff Will listed out. Nico grabbed Will's hands.

"You're shaking already," Nico stated.

Will leaned down and kissed Nico softly. "I want you to be in there with me."

Nico's eyes widened. "No."

"If I have too you have too. It's only fair."

"Okay. For you. I-I don't have to look at anything, do I?"

"I'll just hand you the baby once it's born. All you have to do it wash it and wrap it up in a blanket."

"Sounds complicated."

"Haha. Now come on." Will led Nico upstairs and into the master bedroom. "Everyone except Jed get out," Will demanded. The five girls ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Martha demanded.

Will took gloves from Frank and skillfully put them on. He grabbed a chair and positioned it in between his mother's legs.

He set up the room the way he wanted it and kicked everyone out again. He looked at Nico nervously but the son of Hades just smiled at him.

"Answer me! What are you doing?" Martha shrieked.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm the only one here who knows how to deliver a baby and since you refuse to go to a hospital I have to do it."

"I don't want you to. Call a midwife!"

Will frowned, "You're already nine centimeters dilated."

Martha screamed as another contraction rippled through her body. Will sighed and looked at Nico. "We have to deliver now. Jed, do you know a midwife who can be here in the next ten minutes?"

Jed shook his head. "No."

"Mom, do you?"

"No."

Will sighed. He got back in between Martha's legs. After what seemed like forever Will looked up. "You can start pushing now."

After a couple of minutes of pushing Will saw the head. He urged his mother to keep pushing. Once the head was out he made sure the cord was not around the baby's neck before telling her to keep pushing.

"It's a boy." Will whispered. He had Jed cut the cord and then he handed his baby brother off to Nico. Will went back to birth the placenta and clean his mother up. Once he was done Nico handed the clean and bundled little boy to Will.

Will stroked the baby's cheek and carried him to his mother. He placed the baby in her arms and told her to breastfeed him. He then threw away his gloves and took Nico's hand.

"Bye mother." Will said as he wrapped an arm around Nico's waist.

Nico frowned.

Martha had tears in her eyes. She just gained a new son but she lost her other one.

"No. You can stay." Jed decided. "I want you guys at the wedding at least."

Will hesitated but when his mother didn't protest he nodded.

It was going to be long wedding.

xXxXx

Okay, so I decided that I didn't want Martha walking in on Nico and Will making out like no tomorrow like so many of you so elegantly put it. She figured it out on her own because Nico and Will are not very discreet and she is not an idiot contrary to previous belief.

Also I chose boy because Jed has five daughters and I think it's time he had a son.

Also, names for the baby.

Please vote:

Carl Parker

Paxton Parker

Thomas Parker

Other (And no, I don't mean name the kid Other Parker. I mean if you have an alternate name for the baby tell me it. Also, please no Peter Parker because I know you're better than that)

Also in case you forgot Parker is Jed's last name. The baby will not have Martha's Solace as a last name.

**Please review :)**

Lilac ;)


End file.
